They say the first day is always the worst
by surveyc0rpse
Summary: the nerds join the other nerd in school.


Marco once again honked the horn as he huffed in slight annoyance.

 _'Jean, we can't be late on our first day'_ he thought to himself. What would the teachers think of the straight-A star student? Just as he was about to blow the obnoxious noise, Jean barreled his way out the front door.

"I'm coming, Marco! Holy hell! I woke up late and there was no way in hell I was going to show up on the first day with bedhead and bags under my eyes." He began grumbling as he climbed into the passenger seat of Marco's SUV.

"Jean, it's almost 7:30. I told you to get up early and that I would be here at 7:15. Do you realize I've been out here for—"

"Yeah, yeah. Stop bitchin' and drive." The two-toned male waved him off dismissively as he doused himself in cologne, causing Marco to break out into a coughing fit.

"Seriously?! Axe reeks, Jean. "Marco groaned in disapprovement as his coughs die down.

After a twenty minute drive, full of Jean complaining, singing and talking about the 'hot' girls he'd meet, they finally arrived at the quaint, tiny highschool. Jean stepped out, holding his jacket over his arm. (Nike, of course.) "Are you sure we're at the right school? It looks like a.. preschool."

Marco locked the doors to his vehicle and smiled a small smile, making the dimples in his cheeks appear. "Jean, it's a small town. You can't expect a grand highschool. Besides, smaller is nice, I think."

Jean rolled his amber eyes and followed the freckled male to the main entrance. They both received their schedules and to their surprise, had only two classes together. Second block, theater arts— _whatever that is,_ Jean thought with a scowl—and lunch. Marco hummed thoughtfully. "Guess I'll see you after first period. Have fun in driver's education." He snickered and tucked the piece of paper away in his backpack.

"What the fuck? I'm a senior, why do I have to…" He trailed off as he watched two girls slip into a classroom. "Marco did you see that? Those girls, they.. _Oh hell no._ "

"Jean, what on earth are you going on about?" Marco peered around the corner but saw absolutely nothing.

"Our haircuts!" Jean hisses in return. "They had our hair!"

To this, the other male rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that. Anyways, I'll see you after class." He said cheerfully and turned, walking away.

First period seemed to drag, but finally the bell for second period rang. The duo met in the doorway of room 204. Marco stepped through the door first, scanning the rows for empty seats. His chocolate eyes finally settles on the front seats in the third row. He took a seat and Jean followed suit, scowling as he slammed his books down on the desk.

Brooklyn was the first one to jump, turning her head to look at Jean but only to quickly look away. "Alee," She hisses quietly, "that kid has the same hair as me. And he's **glaring** at me."

Alee turned to look back at the boy with a raised eyebrow then looks back at Brooklyn. "Yours looks better." She snickered just as the bell rang to begin class.

Mrs. Clendinin did the usual—read a new chapter and go over notes. This day, there were no activities, for she felt ill.

All kinds of thoughts were running through all four of the teenagers heads.

' _Should I introduce myself? I mean, the girl next to me looks nice enough. Plus she kinda looks like me.. Her friend looks a little hostile though, but also reminds me of..OH. these are the girls Jean spoke of ealier. Hmm..'_

 _'Who the hell does this girl think she is? That's_ _ **my**_ _hairstyle! She even copied the colors! Honestly, the nerve of some people. And her little friend keeps snickering and looking at me. Fuck, she even looks like Marco. That's just fucking creepy. Whatever.. they'll get a taste of me later.'_

 _'i don't even know what the fuck I did to this kid. I don't even know him! He just came in and started glaring at me. Like honestly, what the fuck?'_

 _'pfft.. ahahah! That guy and Brooklyn look identical! Can't wait to hear that conversation.. the kid next to me keeps staring at me and I don't know how to react.. I mean he's kinda cute I guess"_

 _"_ Excuse me?" a soft voice broke the silence and the girls turned their attention to Marco. He smiled warmly. "My name is Marco Bodt. This is my best friend, Jean Kirstein."

"Uh.. Hi." Alee responded in that sickly sweet voice she always takes on when it comes to strangers. "I'm Alee and this is Brooklyn." She gestured to the girl behind her as Brooklyn holds a hand up in a half wave.

Marco grins softly and sits up straighter. "It's a pleasure to meet you Alee and Brooklyn." He said, just as cheerful as ever.

Jean grunted and shot a look at Brooklyn. "Yeah, nice to meet you, _Alee_." He said only her name pointedly. Marco smacked a hand to his forehead and let a soft sigh out.

"I'm sorry , did I do something to you?" Brooklyn scoffed out and turned to look at him.

Jean let out a sarcastic laugh. "oh boy, I dunno did you? How about you take a look at the mess on your head?"

"Mess?! Your hair looks the exact same as mi-" Brooklyn's shrill outburst was interrupted by the bell and Marco rose quickly, dragging Jean with him. "Again, it was nice meeting you ladies! We'll see you around!" he laughed nervously as he rushed out with Jean.

The girls were left stunned.

 ** _Just who were those two boys?_**


End file.
